


cuphead but everyone dies except elder kettle 1

by orphan_account



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	cuphead but everyone dies except elder kettle 1

Its starts with our two heroes cuphead and mug man who says “I've always had my vodka but ive never tried yours” so cuphead agrees and mugman gets drunk and drinks all of cupheads vodka and cuphead dies of dehydration. Mugman cries of sadness at the realization of the fact that his PAL CUPHEAD had died. “HeY JlOoSeRs EaT bOiLeD jWaTeR” said cagney carnation goopy le grande saw that cagney carnation had killed cuphead and his pal Mugman and got jealous. “So you defeated cuphead and mugman huh, well eat plant killer!” he shoved plant killer on cagney carnation and sadistically laughed as cagney shriveled up. Hilda berg joined the battle and sent out bulbasaur. “Bulbasaur solar beam” said hilda. and lets just say it was very effective. The root back collaboratively Attacked hilda berg. The onion saw and died of sadness the psychedelic onion got drunk and Died and lets just say cala maria wanted some chips with that but some eels wanted a try and she got electrocuted. Captain briney beard was hungry for eels so he ate them all on his pirate ship. briney beard felt the wind. He turned around and saw none other than ribby and croaks with their fan attack. The wind from the fan attack was too

strong for poor briney beard and he splashed into the water. The wind was pushing against him and he _slowly_ _began_ _to_ _drown._ Baroness von bon bon used her candy cane to tear a hole in the boat. And then went back to her castle on land. leaving ribby and croaks to die. They slid to the front of the boat giving it enough power to capsize them. “Nice job idiot” said ribby to croaks. as the water began to rise the frogs began to drown leading to death. Then the baroness looked up and saw a carpet. It was Djimmi the Great. He threw his magic daggers at the baroness slicing the castle in half and leading the baroness to fall and break her legs she screamed in pain as she experienced her painful death. Djimmi the Great looked at the ground and felt bad as he looked on the ground at the baronesses broken bones but then he laughed maniacally as he thought of how proud his master the devil would be of him. that was until he realized he ate the devils last pickle and for that. He owed the devil his life. But while that was going through his mind Beppi the clown was scheming a plan. He grabbed a bumper car and ** _Yeeted_** it at Djimmi the Great. Djimmi the Great went falling down like an asteroid and hit an unfortunate goose minding his own business. Resulting in a massive explosion causing debis to go everywhere. One piece hit wally warbles. But not before he hit grim matchstick who was burning rumor honey bottoms bee hive. Which forced her to escape the hive… the egg hit gim matchstick leading to his death and the debris hit wally warbles leading to his death. Meanwhile rumor honey bottoms went into plane form, flew over to mr karl and sliced mr karl in half leading to his death. Rumor honey bottoms flew away and mr karl's robot blew up because it didn’t know what to do without a master. Rumor honey bottoms smiled to herself as she watched werner werman suffocate in his catsuit then she flew down to look at the train tracks. she turned around saw the train and SMASH! Nuts and bolts went everywhere. The train was the phantom express. then the train got moved onto a stage and in the centre stage was sally stageplay then a italian man with a red cap with an M on it came on the stage “itsa me mario” “bookele pakele peto” sally stageplay got so mad she exploded. Meanwhile at the casino. King dice and the devil were having a conversation.“I want to see how good your rolls are king dice” the devil said. “Hmm I might be a little rusty,” said king dice. “WILL YOU HURRY UP ALREADY!” the devil shouted. Uh ok “king dice said nervously he rolled the 2 dice each got one. The devil was infuriated. He grabbed king dice by the neck and dragged him across the roulette table knocking out all his minions and crushing his skull against the edge of the wall. Then he walks to his evil throne room and laughs maniacally and sits on his throne. then the devil hears footsteps. It is the elder kettle. You've already lost… and then he says the n word. ** _Meanwhile_** rasta mouse overhears the conversation and Yumps over “ ** _BrO dId U jUsT SaY NIBBA”_** SaYs ThE rAsTa Of MoUsE then he beats up the devil violently and **_YEETS_** away. Elder kettle looks at the devil and inspects him thoroughly “yup he's dead,” says elder kettle. THIS ALL HAPPENED BECAUSE NO ONE RESPECC ELDUH KETTEL. TEH MORRY OF STOR-E IS RESPECC UR ELDERS BRUH!!!!!!!!!

  
  
  



End file.
